SURVIVAL OF THE fittest
by outta fucks to give
Summary: (I suck at these) WARING : LEMONS , POSSIBLE GORE, LANGUAGE and such.OP LINCOLN (self insert fanfic) Not gonna lie same base as CaptianDarko's story. IF you like it go check him out
1. PROLOUGE

**I am not abandoning any of my other fanfics. I'm still going to continue those I just got another idea for another self insert fanfic. This time the fandom is the loud house. For those of you who are unaware I wrote for the Underland chronicles fandom, a fandom that is basically on life support. It is slowly dying out. And even though its dying the Original 5 part book series will always be OP ASF. The author of the series is SUSANE COLLINS. Look her up. Anyway On with the first part of the story.**

 **WARNING MAY CONTAIN LEMONS, NO INCEST THOUGH. AND HELLA LANGUAGE AND**

 **CHARACTER DEATH**

 **.**

Lincoln Loud was Happy in life. He had friends, he had family, a girlfriend, Loving parents, and a good life in general. As far as he was concerned Life loved him. But here's the thing about life. Life can be a real bitch as Lincoln loud would soon come to understand. As soon as life could give you something nice it could just as easily take it away. And for Lincoln loud it all started at the beginning of summer. Lincoln Had just left Clyde's house from a day filled with videogames , junk food , and comics. He had spent the weekend there. He would have stayed longer but Clyde and His parents were leaving for a 3 week trip to the Florida. His house eventually came into view, toys littered the yard and the front porch's roof. He entered his house and found 5 of his sisters watching TV Lana, Lola, lily, Lucy and Luan.

"Hey Lincoln" They greeted the boy

"Hey guys" Lincoln greeted.

"Lincoln can you take us to the park" Lana and Lola begged.

"uhhh-"

"PLEEAASSSE" *Begging intensifies* Lincoln audibly sighed and nodded.

"YAAYYY, can we go now?"

"Sure get your shoes on and we can go" Lincoln said against his better judgement. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Lincoln sighed and waited outside on the front porch. He looked up into the sky and sighed. Sometimes he wished he wasn't the only boy in the house. Why he enjoyed the privacy that came with his situation it also came with loneliness. He could really go talk to anyone outside of Clyde and his dad about guy things. Lana wouldn't mind she was pretty much already a tomboy , but she was a little young to understand their conversations.

Lana and Lola came through the front door laughing

"That was hilarious" Lola said. 'Hmm nice to see their not at each other's throats for once' Lincoln thought.

"You guys ready?" Lincoln asked. They nodded and were off Lincoln following behind them keeping a watchful eye. When they arrived the park had a few kids but not enough to crowd the park but also enough to not be able to avoid the other children. Lana and Lola took off and Lincoln sat down on the park bench. Most of his time there was uneventful. The twins asked him to push them on the swings. He did but Lana fell off and started to cry. So he carried her on his back while holding Lola's hand on the way home. Once they arrived his dad was in the kitchen making dinner while their mother was tending to Lily's diaper. He sighed and told to Lola to run along.

"Is Lana going to be all right?"

"Lana will be fine, I Just have to put some peroxide on her scrape she'll be fine. Lana's a tough Girl, Isn't that right Lana?" Lincoln asked

"YEP I'm Super tough" She beamed. Lincoln smiled and made his way up stairs. He made his way to the bathroom and found the peroxide he found some cotton and dabbed the scrape. Lana winced at the pain and squirmed but kept silent. Lincoln finished and put a band aid on her knee.  
"There Good as knew" he said standing up.

" THANKS LINCOLN!" she said sprinting down the hall. He turned

*THUMP*

He turned again

"I'm Okay" She said before taking off again. Lincoln turned ,shaking his head and headed to his room. He was about to enter when he heard Lynn

"HEY LINC , HEADS UP"

Lincoln turned his head "HUH?" A football was flying right for his head. He instinctively stuck his hands out to catch the bullet of the pass. Lincoln didn't play sports but that didn't mean he was a total pushover. He was developing quite a bit of muscle while he was nowhere near done growing.

"Nice catch dude!" Lynn said slapping him on the back.

"Ow"

"Oh toughen up you pussy. Hey me and the girls were going to go play football wanna join?"

"I don't know , I was really about to-"

"Please" she said with puppy dog eyes. "We need another player"

"Okay Lynn give me a few minutes" he said once again against his better judgement. He made his way to his room and changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt that said "I'd flex but I like this shirt." He made his way down stairs to find Lynn outside tossing the ball.

"Come on Linc, there waiting for us" She said taking off toward the park.

"Here we go again". He said under her breath as he sprinted off after her.

The game was uneventful they played tackle football. But one play would be a play to remember. Lincoln was playing quarter back. He hiked the ball and saw one girl who was wide open he went to throw the ball. As soon as the ball left his hands he felt a extreme force in his side as he was thrown sideways. He got the pass off fortunately enough but not before take a mean hit stick from his sister who apparently asked him to play QB for this exact opportunity. Lincoln now bandaged was around his stomach as he sat at next to Lynn at grown up table. He bruised his abdomen pretty bad no thanks to Lynn. So for the time being he was doing his very best to minimize pain by eating with one arm.

" What's wrong Lincoln?" Mrs. Loud asked

"Nothing mom just fell at the park" Lincoln sighed. He lied because he didn't want there parents mad at Lynn for roughing him up during there game. It was his fault after all. He could have just said no and went to sleep. But noooo he had to be a nice brother and brother and play with his sister. Now look where it got him. He sighed and finished his food before excusing himself and going upstairs to sleep. He was extremely tired and hoped that the aching would stop by tomorrow. He entered his room before shutting the door and stripping his clothes off. Looking the mirror, he thought he honestly looked pretty cool. The way his muscles bulged in the bandages he wouldn't mind wearing these for a few days.

He turned off the lights and sat down in bed. Maybe he would go to see Ronnie ann tomorrow he hasn't seen her all weekend long. Maybe he could show off his bandage muscles and she what she would think? Nah she would be way to criticizing he thought as he chuckled to himself slightly. He lied down and closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

 **Few things I may want to explain. First lets start with the age group slightly aged up**

 **LORI:18**

 **LENI:17**

 **LUNA:16**

 **:LUAN 15**

 **LYNN:14**

 **LINCOLN :13**

 **LUCY:10**

 **LANA & LOLA:9**

 **LISA: 8**

 **LILY:4**

 **THE reason I did this was because I didn't want to through the world in to a shit hole known as the POST APOCALYPTIC WORLD with them super young and weak. Also everyone gets a little buff. You'll see them throughout the story. I May be open to suggestions, and My Updating is extremely erratic. ALSO this is one of my shortest chapters by far so don't expect this as average.**

 **Well until the next Hotbox**

 **THExPOTxHEAD over &out **


	2. CHAPTER 1 awakening

**That was fast. I never written a prologue before so I didn't want it to stay up for weeks with out getting the actual first chapter done. So here it is**

Lincoln was rudely awakened by what seemed to be an explosion. He peeked out his window to see a large mushroom cloud in the distance and a ring of dust and shrapnel rapidly making its way towards him. Before he could even tell his body to move he was thrown backwards into his door and everything went black.

Lincoln woke up in his bed, and looked around. He was in his room, had that all been a dream? He got to his feet shakily before looking at his window. The sky was bloody orange and he could see some thick fog that blanketed the area around his house. He didn't want to know what that was.

'What the hell happened?' He thought 'the last thing I remember was a …giant mushroom cloud, and th-that shockwave. Shit! Is everyone okay!?" Lincoln had begun to panic. He tore himself from his thoughts and threw on some clothes and rushed out the room. The house didn't really seem that odd. He treaded carefully though until he got to the top of the stairs where he heard his sisters down stairs in what sounded like a family meeting.

"And down to the first order of business" he heard his little sister Lisa say "Supply team you are to go out and gather the usual. Luan since the" Lisa choked up a bit and Lincoln could just feel the resonating sorrow that would soon come with the next words " the death of our sister Lucy , you will be taking her spot on the supply team" Lincoln did a sharp intake of air. Lucy was dead? How long had he been out? Lincoln began to cave. If only he could have been there. He started to cry but then stopped. He had to be strong for the rest of his sisters. He promised himself no one else would die, not if he could help it. He decided to listen in on the rest of the meeting. "Lola you will be now in charge of cataloging. Now moving on to Lincoln" Lincoln perked up at the mention of his name

"Come on Lisa give him one more day" He heard Lynn argue

"It's already been 1 year Lynn and you know this. At this point he's been more of a nuisance to our survival than he has been helpful" Lisa said sighing. "All right well put it to a vote all in favor of letting Lincoln live say I" there were roughly 2 I's if he even heard it correctly

"All those in favor in euthanizing Lincoln" To Lincoln it sounded like the whole downstairs. He was taken back at the amount of sisters willing to off him but he didn't hold that against him. They had probably lost hope. He was out for a year after all. Then he went wide eyed as he realized he was out for a whole year.

'Holy fuck' he thought ' A whole year? How was I out for that long?' his thought were interrupted when heard a clink and stuttering.

"Li-li-lincoln?" Lori stuttered. The look of pure shock spread across her face as tears began to well up in her eyes. He nodded and Lori sprinted upstairs into her little brothers embrace. She was sobbing on her shoulder going on about how she was sorry for giving up on him and how she would never do it again. Lincoln was going to interrupt her but he saw she was really stressed and needed to get this all out of her systems. So he continued to let her cry on her shoulder.

Once the sobs subsided she looked up, her eyes red from crying.

"I am so sorry Lincoln" said managed to choke out.

"Hey its okay I don't blame you or anyone in this house for that matter" he said trying to pull her out of her sorrow and grief. She looked at him and that's when he realized they were standing up… and he was looking her right in the eye.

"Woah!" Lincoln said as he backed up a little

"What!?" Lori said as she assumed a defensive position

"I'M almost taller than you" Lincoln said in a scared voice.

"Huh, I guess you are" Lori said visibly relaxing a bit "We'll we should get down stairs and let the others know you're up and walking around"

"yeah lets go" Lincoln said as he began to wonder just how the others had changed as well. While he was walking downstairs deep in thought he failed to notice the multiple shocked expression coming from all the girls in the room.

"LINCOLN!" The twins rushed him. He was too busy with his owns thoughts to even realize he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey you guys" kneeling down to hug them. "What did I miss?" He asked in a playful tone that got a chuckle from the two.

"Well I'm really good at reinforcing things and repairing things" Lana said pointing to the front window which was now a reinforced with translucent sheet metal.

"You did that?" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Lola help from time to time with the measurements though." Lola said gesturing to Lola.

"I also help you put it up" she added

"Well good job both of you, I'm very proud of you both" he said giving them both another hug. Lincoln stood back up to greet the rest of his family.

"Hey guys" Lincoln smiled and waved. The rest of his sisters rushed him and hugged him . Hard. No like soul crushing hard. The kind of hard hugging that you afraid to let go because if you did you'd lose them again.

" Getting Kind of hard to Breathe here guys" he said

"Oh, Sorry Lincoln" Lisa said "girls give him some space" The 4 were slow to respond but eventually backed off and gave him breathing room.

"Lincoln we missed you soo much, here Me Luna and-" her voice faltered "Lucy got you these comics we found while out getting supplies" Lynn took off upstairs to get them.

"Dude we were super worried" Luna said

"we thought you would never wake up" Leni said

"Ya even Luan stopped making puns" Luna added. Lincoln looked mildly surprised at this . His sister the prank queen, the pun master, the female Equivalent of the Joker stopped making puns? This couldn't be, "Luan" Lincoln got her attention "I would like to here a joke" he said

"Are you sure Lincoln? I'm a bit rusty" She deadpan

"Yes please, I would have asked early but I forgot to set my alarm clock" Lincoln said with a hint of sarcasm. Luan chuckled at this and agreed

"Let me think, hmmmm, I got it! What's a frog's favorite drink?" Luan asked Lincoln shrugged and the others followed in suit.

"Croak-a-cola" Lincoln giggled ever so slightly at this

"I got another one, Why shouldn't you make fun of a paleontologist? Because you'll got JURASSKICKED" Luan emphasized the last part. Lincoln and the others were now laughing pretty hard at that one and Luan felt some pride swell up in her chest. At this time Lynn was on her way back down stairs holding a box of comics. She gave them to Lincoln and he flipped through them. His eyes widened at the sight of a particular comic ( **A/N: I don't know any of the comics in the LH universe so I'm just going to use the marvel universe or Dc universe and put limited edition on it lol)**

"NO WAY THIS IS THE **NEW 52 RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS VOL 3 LIMITED EDITION.** This should even be out yet!( **A/N: lies it came out 3 years ago bear with me on this)** Thank you so much guys." Lincoln said

"Ahem yes, now that were done with the reunion we have to brief Lincoln on our current situation." Every moved back to the living room area. "Now Lincoln what's the last thing you remember?"

"We'll I remember waking up to an explosion, So I looked out my window to see a mushroom cloud in the distance. I remember the shockwave that knocked me back against my door. Next thing I know I'm waking up here." He finished

"We'll at Least I don't have to explain the reason behind all of this. Lincoln the Civilized world as we know it is gone. What's left is a barren waste land home to raiders , psychotics, murders, rapists and just the worst people imaginable. We have been able to pull together and set up a base with functioning plumbing system ,electricity, and heating thanks to our renewable energy source and Lana uncanny ability to understand mechanics and plumbing rather quickly. She was able to re install all the pipes in the house with her own style of plumbing with seems to be working even better than our previous system. I was able to take the gas outside and use it to power my generator. I would explain to use how my generator works but it would only give you an aneurism. Over time with the help of the supply team we were able to expand the generator to draw more power. With the power expansion Leni could then use the extra energy to use the sewing machine which in turn was used to make better suits to be more durable outside. Lola was able to decorate the suits to be more Identifiable to us to avoid the possibility of friendly fire. This brings us to the next topic. You will be a part of the supply team Luan your back to cataloging. The Supply team has standard issued M16 rifles of my custom modification, a headset, single filter gas mask, flashlight and backpack. You have a standard list for basic needs that you need to always look for as well as another list for what we may need at said time. But the standard list is always mandatory. While you out there maintain radio silence for 1 of 2 reasons. 1 people can pick up on this frequency, 2 the head sets have a certain battery life. Once they die there dead until you can charge them. The last place you want to be is out there with no radio. Be wary of anyone you encounter out there, theres no telling what there intentions are. If you can avoid people at all cost and avoid a fire fight at all cost. It is very time consuming to make hallow points. Sometimes you can't avoid a fight, if this happens you shoot to kill because they won't show you mercy. Anyway that concludes todays briefing, is there anything that I forgot?" Lisa asked. Lincoln raised his hand.

"Lincoln"

"Where's mom dad and Lily?" Lincoln asked , but as soon as he did he regretted it. He could just feel the room get depressed.

"Lisa looked down "They are no longer with us. They were out when the blast hit. We found their bodies 10 days into this new world . We buried them at the park." Lisa finished tears welling up before she wiped them.  
"I see" Lincoln said. He couldn't his parents were dead and his baby sister was dead. She hadn't even been 1 year old. This world was truly cruel and unfair to the wrong people. Leni then stood up

"Lincoln whenever your ready I can take your measurements so I can refit Lucy's suit to fit you" Leni told him. Lincoln nodded and followed her upstairs to her and Lori's room. There roomed seemed unchanged for the most part accepted for the giant table littered with fabrics and such in the middle of their room. Leni took a tape measure and began to measure Lincoln . Nodding she mumbled to herself like "mhm" and " I can work with this".

"Alright Lincoln I'll have your suit ready by tomorrow, hey could you do me a favor and get Lucy's from her room?"

"Sure no problem" Lincoln said as he watched her begin to draw up designs for his suit. He made his way to Lynn and Lucy's room to find it unlocked and the door wide open. Inside was Lynn crying on her bed clutching Lucy's poem book in her hand.

"Hey Lynn" Lincoln said softly

"Huh? Oh hey Lincoln" She said rubbing her eyes

"How you holding up?" Lincoln asked sitting down next to his sister

"I'm fine" she said closing the book and getting up to leave.

"Lynn please" he said "You can't bottle up your emotions like this, its not healthy"

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Lynn raged

"YOU BEEN A COMA FOR A YEAR! YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN LOLA WAS TAKEN AND RAPED! YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN WE HAD TO GET HER BACK. YOU WERENT THERE AND NOW LUCY IS DEAD! LUCY'S dead" She said breaking down. Lincoln got up and embraced her as she cried softly on his shoulder.

"I didn't know" Lincoln said quietly "I'm sorry that I wasn't there, but the past is the past there's nothing we can do but move on. It's what Lucy would have wanted." Lynn acknowledged him by nodding. She sniffled a bit rubbing her nose.

"Hey Linc?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for that I was just so angry" she said closing her fist, fingers digging into her palms "I had no right to blame you, it wasn't your fault you fell into a coma" Lincoln nodded and she sighed

"Better Lynn?"

"Yeah" she smiled weakly "I'm feeling better" She stood and walked out of the room, Leaving Lincoln to his original plan of getting Lucy's suit. Lucy's suit was hanging up next to her bed. Not wanting to bring any more emotional pain he grabbed the suit and left heading back to Leni's and Lori's room. He dropped the suit off and headed back down stairs to grab a snack. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Luan checking things off a list as she scanned the cabinets.

"Hey Luan" Lincoln

"Hey Lincoln" She said peeking over but then looking back to resume her work

"Is there anything to eat?" Asked Lincoln now realizing he hasn't eaten since he awoke.

"Umm , Here I think it's the last one" she said tossing him some canned beans.

Lincoln knowing their current situation didn't complain "thanks Luan" He said before looking for a can opener and spoon. After finding to appropriate items he sat in the living room and started to eat the beans.

"Man I don't know what it is about being hungry but these beans taste so much better than I remember them." Lincoln managed to get out without spilling the beans. Literally. After that what seemed to be the most amazing meal of his life Lincoln looked at the clock it was only 4:00pm. He sighed 'maybe I could read that new comic' he thought to himself. Lincoln dead set on his decision made his way to his room where he was pretty sure he had set the comics. But upon entering his room he found the comics to be not there. He searched back downstairs only to find the box had disappeared. He decided to check the basement. He opened the door and headed downstairs. He wasn't ready for the stench of rotting flesh as it kicked him in the nose. He fumbled for the light only to almost hurl at the sight of what he discovered. The was a table with straps for the neck ,arms , and legs. Dried blood stained the table and the floor around it. The was a rack lined with knives that were also stained with blood, as well as pliers , and sickles. There was a bucket of which seemed to be the original source of the smell. He looked over and peeked in the bucket even though in his mind he was screaming at him to just leave. He leaned over and in the bucket were multiple severed dicks. He upchucked the 'best can of beans he ever had' and completely forgot about the comics as bolted from the bloody scene all the way back up to his room.

What the Hell did he just find?

 **WOAH WTF!? What were the loud girls doing while he was out? Man I feel bad for him, those were some good beans. Too bad he spilled them, I guess in the end everyone spills the beans. Anyways HAPPY THANKSGIVING. And good luck trying to eat after that, man I'm one sick fuck. Any ways this is the first chapter in the SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST.**

 **Until the next hotbox**

 **THExPOTxHEAD over &out**


	3. Chapter 2: First day on the job

**Man I'm on a roll, 3 updates in one week? It's lit. Just don't expect this all the time seeing as I am a very unorganized person. Any who on with the chapter!**

Lincoln sat on his bed trying to piece together what he had seen a few ours early. Why was there a bucket of …that… in their basement? What the hell had happened while he was out? One thing was for sure he was going to find out and confront them about it. But for now it was best not to focus on that. He sat up and looked at his clock

'8:00 , wonder what's for dinner' and just like that, as if the house knew what he wanted a automated female voice played over the speaker.

"8: o'clock report to the mess hall for dinner"

Lincoln, scared shitless wondering where the hell the voice came from , looked up to what seemed to be like a loud speaker with a camera next to it. He began to wonder, How long had that been in his room? How many were there in the house? And since when did they have a speaker system? For now he shook these thoughts aside as he made his way down stairs into the 'mess hall' which he assumed was the dining room. They Loud family or what was left of them sat at the table. Lori sat at the head of the table with Leni to the right and Luna to the left, while Luan sat next to Leni across from Lynn, Lola and Lana sat across from each other followed by Lisa who sat next to Lana. At the other side of the table sat opposite from Lori was a chair. Lincoln took a seat an looked at the food. There was a bowl of steaming hot mystery soup.

"whats this?" Lincoln asked with a innocent look on his face

"It's a soup that I made, try it" Leni said. Lincoln, not wanting to hurt her feelings did and it tasted like beans, and various seasonings, but mostly beans. But even the bean overflow wasn't enough to make this soup taste even terrible. No, in fact it made it taste even better. And before Leni could ask 'how was it' Lincoln was already taking another spoon full, and another, and another. Leni giggled taking this as Lincoln really loved her soup. Lincoln didn't know if it was because he had been in a coma for a year or if Leni was just naturally talented at cooking, but quite frankly … he didn't really care at the moment. Lincoln finally taking a break from scarfing down his food took this as the time to question his sisters.

" Hey Lynn?"

"Yeah Lincoln"

"Where did you put the comics you got me?"

"hmmm" she said as she began to ponder where she put the comics "I think there somewhere in the living room" She said shrugging her shoulders

"I know, and I looked all in there and I couldn't find them" he said. Lincoln was starting to get a little down because he was really looking forward to reading those , seeing as they would be the last ones to come out for the foreseeable future, with the whole down fall of society.

"Actually I think it's next to the tv stand" Luna said "I saw it there when I was packing some ammo" she finished taking another spoon full of soup. Lincoln nodded and went back to his soup before asking another question to the general table.  
" oh yeah, since when did we have a speaker system as well as the cameras?" He asked . Lincoln didn't really mind the speaker system he just didn't like the camera in his room.

"We installed the speaker system to cut back on the noise we cause by yelling to each other. The noise we caused ended up drawing unwanted attention. The cameras were installed in every room of the house to monitor everything and resolve the trust issues that started to bloom during the start of all of this." Lisa said

Lincoln stayed quiet thinking all this over. His sisters didn't always get along. So it was no surprise to him that they didn't trust each other completely at first, but he began to wonder if all the cameras were really necessary. Then he took another look outside. The world as he once knew was gone, any friends he had might as well be good as dead. It pained him to think about her but he accepted her death. At first he held out some hope but upon hearing … or rather not hearing Lori utter one single word about bobby this entire time he's been awake he assumed the worse. So to avoid the pain he avoided the topic.

He finished his soup and sat his bowl in the kitchen. He bid his sisters goodnight before going over to the tv stand and collecting his comics before retiring to his room. He was on his way up the stairs when he heard Lori call out to him. "Remember Lincoln You ,Lynn , and Luna are going out tomorrow for supplies"

"Got it" he called back as he made his way to his room. He shut the door behind him, stripped his clothes and laid down on his bed and pulled out the comic and began to read.

Lincoln woke up to a alarm playing over the speaker. It lasted no more than 3 sec but it was more then enough to scare him out of his bed. He stood up and looked at his clock. It was 7 am he groaned and looked out of his door to see his sisters lined up as usual infront of the bathroom door , each one waiting to get the morning rituals out of the way. He sighed grabbing a towel that had collect some dust over the year and made his way to the bathroom. His sisters where off in their own world and soon the line began to dwindle until Lynn was last out and Lincoln made his way in the bathroom. The bathroom hadn't changed at all but he was still uncomfortable at the fact that there was still a camera in there.

' man when she said every room she really meant it' he thought as he ran the water. He hoped in and did a quick scrub down of all the dirt and grime that had accumulated onto his body during the past year. He finished and stepped out , wrapping his towel around his waste and eying the camera suspiciously made his way back to his room. He had tried to find some clothes to wear but was a tad bit surprised when he couldn't fit any of them. Even his under wear was a bit tight for his liking. But today was his first day going out so maybe they would pass a clothing store where he could get some more fitting clothes. For now he just stuck with his t-shirt that held tightly to his muscles and some very tight fitting under wear that outlined his parts. But he was going out soon anyway so his sisters wouldn't mind. Maybe he could ask Leni to make him some pants that fit while he was out? Lincoln made his way to Leni and Lori's room to find Leni in there designing something.

"Hey Leni?" Lincoln called out

"Yes Lincoln" She said not looking up from her work.  
"Do you think you could make me some pants while I'm out?" He asked. Leni finally looking up blushed at the sight of her younger brother. It had been a while since she had sex, and with the world in shambles and being in a house full of other women didn't help. So Upon looking at her brother who was standing in there door way with nothing more than a t shirt and some very tight underwear had her surprised and stunned for a minute until Lincoln called her out of her stupor.

"Hey Leni?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Lincoln no problem, Just let me take some measurements and I should have them ready when you get back" She said causally. Lincoln nodded and walked over to Leni while she got the tape measure. She bent down in front of him in a very awkward position as she began to take measures. Lincoln trying not to get hard, tries desperately to think of anything to not make him hard while Leni Blush Intensifies tenfold. The measuring seemed to go on for ever before Leni finally finished. Lincoln thanked her and retrieved his suit. Making his way down stairs he ran into a few of his siblings who all gave him various stares and blushes with the exception of Lola Lana and Lisa. He made his way into the kitchen to find Luan writing on a paper and clip board. "Hey Luan" He said as he strolled into the kitchen

"Hey Lincoln" she said not looking up from her clip board.  
"What's for breakfast?" he asked

Luan walked over to the fridge pulling out some fruits before handing them to him. Upon finally looking at Lincoln her face turned a deep shade of crimson. Like most of the Loud women it had been a while since they "got off". So upon seeing Lincoln like this they couldn't help themselves. Lincoln thanked her and sat at the table and began to eat the food that he had been given. Upon finishing he looked up and saw Luna and Lynn gearing up to head out. So he did the same, putting on his suit, and mask he left to find Lisa in who he assumed had his gear. Sure enough upon entering her room was he gear laid out for him. He picked up the gun and clipped the strap on to sling it over his shoulder. He put on his head set and grabbed the back pack and holstered his flashlight and made his way down stairs to Lynn and Luna who were waiting by the door.

"You ready brah" Luna said

"Ready when you are" Lincoln replied loading his clip into his gun.

"ALRIGHT! Let's do it!" A very enthusiastic Lynn said

She opened the door and Luna followed with Lincoln in toe who closed the door. Outside he couldn't see more than 40 ft. in one direction. Lincoln was in the middle behind Lynn and Luna with his gun out and following there lead. They walked for about 1 hour making their way downtown. Apparently they never got to searching this area for supplies before. Down town the fog was a little less thick allowing them to see the ruins of the buildings. They buildings had been collapsed half way if not demolished and most looked very unstable. They came across a building that looked fairly stable and seemed to be a warehouse of some kind. The three entered weapons drawn and began searching through the ware house

"You guys find anything?" Lincoln said over the coms looking through some shelves

"Nothing yet" Luna said

"Same here" Lynn said "Wait I might have something" Lynn said looking through the box she pulled out a med kit. Upon further inspection she realized this was a med kit for life threating emergences. There was some anesthetics, a defibrillator, gauze, various scalpels, a heart beat monitor, and multiple other useful things. "It seems like some kind of mobile surgery kit" Lynn said slipping it into her back pack.

"OH, I got something" Lincoln said as he looked deeper into his shelf as well. There was multiple canned goods as well some other dried foods. "Seems like some food, and lots of it"

"well take it food is always good" Luna said over the mic. Luna herself was walking down isle scanning the shelves for anything of use. Just as she was concluding her search she saw a figure at the end of the isle. "Guys are any of you at the end of a isle?"

"No, Why?" called

"Cause there a guy-" Luna said before she stopped midsentence. She felt some one behind her. Slowly with the fear welling up inside her she turned around to see the figure at the end of the hall now only 3 feet from here. Here breathing quickened and she began to panic.

"Luna?"

*silence*

"LUNA!"

*more silence*

Lincoln began to rush looking throughout the warehouse for any signs of his sister.

"LUNA!" He called out

"LUNA!" Lynn called out as well sprinting around searching for any sign of there missing sister. Lincoln kept shining his light down isles until he heard some shots ring out

*BANG*

*BANG*

"Lynn! Head for the shots"

"ALREADY ON IT" she called out

*BANG* another shot went off. This time the shot was louder than the last. He made to the isle where the shots originated from to see Luna struggling with a person on top of her. She was fighting to keep a knife from plunging into her chest Lincoln lined his gun with the man and let of 5 rounds. The figure slumped and Luna got up.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one" Luna said to a shocked Lincoln. Lincoln still in shock from shooting the figure to save his sister. Lincoln had never killed before and was mentally scolding himself. How could he? This man could have had a family? He didn't know he could have been trying to save his family.

Lynn who could sense his distress walk up to the man and rolled him over onto his back. She shot the figure a few more times much to Lincoln's surprise.

"Was that necessary?"

"He was apart of the same group that took Lola" she said darkly gripping her fists.

"oh" was Lincoln could manage as he looked down at the man who tried to take kill or take Luna. He wore simple tattered and bloodied ski mask and torn black button down with some dirty jeans.

"How do you know he was apart of the same group?" Lincoln asked still guilty about shooting the guy.

"They all are missing there ring finger" she said. And sure enough holding up his arm and shining a light Lincoln could where said finger should be.

"Well if he was here there group can't be that far we should move. We'll come back tomorrow" Luna said checking here clip and loading it back into the gun. The others nodded and made their way to entrance. Upon further inspection they found it to be clear of any threats and procced on foot back to there house. About 30 min had past before they heard music. It sounded like old timey music.

" **Yeah well I'm the type of guy who will never settle down, were pretty girls are well you know that I'm around"** they looked and saw what looked like armored camper van cruising down the street. They trained there weapons and the camper pulled up next to them. The windowed rolled down to reveal a kid no older than Lynn. He had thick curly hair and brown skin and wore a hat that said Washington capitals. He was wearing a watch along with a black wristband.  
"You guys look like you could use a ride" he said as he turned down the music.

"Out" Luna said training her weapon at him. "Unlock the doors. Lynn go in and get him out"

"You can't be serious" Lincoln said trying to plead with his sister

"Lincoln its him or us" she said coldly

"fine" Lincoln uttered as he joined Lynn to get the kid out of his car and cover her if he had anyone with him. Upon entering the camper it reeked of what smelled like a skunk.

"why does is smell bad in here" Lincoln asked to no one in particular

"That's probably the weed" The kid said "I grow it myself"

"That makes me feel better knowing that were taking this camper off a druggie" Lynn said

"Hey! Marijuana is a plant not a drug. Learn the difference" he snapped

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking pot" Lincoln asked

"I'm 16; my brain is devolved enough to the point where I won't do any damage to it when I smoke, with the exception of short term memory loss of course. But if your throwing me off my Camper could you at least let me say good bye to my little sister and brother, assuming you don't murder them"

"He's lying. He probably just going back there to get some gun or something" Luna said getting on the camper gun trained at the guy while Lynn was poking his back side with the barrel of his gun. They threw him out of his camper and sped off. Lincoln finally took the time to notice the pictures that were hung up along with some medals that read:

 **ROCK N' ROLL CUP high school jv gold October 09-11, 2015 Cleveland OH**

There were multiple of these medals along with a picture of Hockey players on a bench with no helmets he was on the far right. There was also a picture of what seemed to be him and his family. There was a older looking man holding a young boy and a woman holding a young girl with him in the middle . He was tallest. They wear at the beach

"Hey Luna"

"Yeah bro?"

"I don't think he was lying about his siblings." He said showing here the picture. She looked at it and felt a pang of regret but then pushed it aside along with the picture.

" He may have had some but there probably dead" she said. Lincoln sighed and sat at a table with Lynn.

"Lynn" he said looking at the slits of the armored camper.

"Yeah?"

"Are we bad people" He asked

"Were doing what it takes to survive"

"I know but he offered us a ride. And we just stole his camper"

"He could have been up to something. Like gas us when we least expected it and then taken us back as prisoners to his group or …worse" she shuddered and Lincoln understood what she was implying. He understood why they had been so brutal and untrusting in stealing his camper but he genuinely seemed like a nice guy.

"I ge-"

"NA-J" they heard a little voice call out. Lincoln visibly paled as he turned towards the back

"NA-J" they heard another higher toned voice call out. Lincoln looked back to Lynn who had visibly paled as well. As quietly as he could he got up and over to Luna

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" he whisper yelled

"I DON'T KNOW" she whisper yelled back. Both realizing what they had to do the turned the camper around and drove back to where they stole the camper from. Upon reaching their destination they saw him covered in blood surrounded by 10 bodies. He had a gnarly gash going down his left calf and another knife sticking out of right shoulder. They pulled up in front of him and hopped out each one looking shocked but also embarrassed. It wasn't every day you stole something but then had to give it back because it was too much to handle.

"Thanks for bringing my camper back" he said as he plucked the knife out of his arm and inspected it .

"Hmmm, Bowie knife. Yoink, mine know bitch" He said spitting on a body. He passed them and hopped on to his camper. He poked his head back out

"The offer for a ride is still on the table" he said. Then he went back inside.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not walking back" Lincoln said hopping on to the camper

" I guess" Lynn said following Lincoln

Luna sighed. She really didn't trust this dude but if he tried anything it was 3 on one and THEY HAD GUNS. So with this logic she hopped on the bus following her 2 siblings and a stranger.

 **Man I'm am super tired right now. R &R don't know when I'll be done with the next few**

 **THExPOTxHEAD over &out**


	4. Chapter 3: This is my life now?

**ITS THAT TIME OF YEAR GUYS. The time where we come together and celebrate out of joy and shit. The time of year we get together with family and shit like that. It's also the time of year where I get to put people into the boards and also make a lot of open Ice hits. Man I love the winter… ANY WAY welcome to the third chapter and enjoy.**

Luna sat silently as they drove the camper home. The guy they stole from was extremely forgiving , much to their relief. They came to know this guy as Najeh davenport, but he told them they could call him Davs. Currently Davs in the back sitting at his workstation stitching himself up, While he asked if they could watch his younger sister and brother so they didn't interrupt him and possibly cause him more damage. He had a younger sister who was 3 and a younger brother who was 4. And they were quiet as they observed the new people. It was like they were nervous about seeing other people. But you really couldn't blame them they had only been 2 and 3 when the world went to shit. And only being with your older brother for a year didn't really help. So that's how they were for 30 on the way back to the Louds's house. It wasn't until they were 10 minutes out that he came back with a fresh pair of cargo pants and a shirt that apparently "Demanded excellence".

"I hope they weren't too much trouble" he said opening a cabinet and producing some clear liquid, he drank it straight from the bottle.

"They were really quiet most of the time. Can I have some?" Lincoln asked. Davs quirked an eye brow at him

"sure bud" he said giving him the bottle

"So what is this , water?" he said before taking a sip … and gagging rather hard. "AWW WHAT IS THIS?!" Lincoln said in disgust. Davs had no response as he could be seen kneeling over in laughter. Tears coming to his eyes as he stood straight up and trying to stop his laughter but every time he looked at Lincoln's face he just cracked up again. Eventually he stopped and sighed

"Thanks for that, I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Any way to answer your question that was Gin, its hard alcohol that helps with pain." He said taking the bottle and taking another swig. Lynn who had watch the whole thing happed was somewhat angry that this kid would do something like that to Lincoln but she couldn't help smirk. "Can I try?" Lynn asked

He shrugged "sure why not?" . He passed the bottle off to Lynn and she took a long gulp before letting out a "ahhh". Davs looked extremely surprised at this.

"Not your first drink I take it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Lynn snapped lightly

He just looked at Lincoln and waved his arms in front of him like he was weighing something "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked no one in particular. He took the bottle back , put it up ,and closed the cabinet.

"Hey guys" Davs said crouching to eye level with his siblings. "Hi Na-j" The tweeted happily completely oblivious to the mess the outside world has become.

"Where going outside for a while" he said

"Are we goanna play peek-a-boo" The boy asked. Davs nodded and went back in the bag and produced to toddler sized suits with respectable sized gas mask. He quickly suited them up and put the mask on their face. He then when back again this time producing a double filter gas mask for his face. He slipped it on and the fortress on wheels rolled to a stop.

"You don't have a suit?" Luna asked hopping out from the driver's seat.

"Nah, have found the materials I needed to make one yet unfortunately" He said

"I see , well maybe if you stick around Long enough Leni could make you one" Luna suggested. Lincoln thought for a bit. It would be nice to have another boy in the house, but how would his sister feel about it? It seemed like while he was out they didn't take too kindly to the opposite gender. He honestly feared for this ma- no, Davs safety. What if the rest of his sisters just killed him on the spot? What would happen to his two younger siblings? All of these and more loaded his head as the headed for the loud house front door. He hopped the stairs following Luna, who was following Lynn. Davs was behind him and holding his little siblings in his arms with their hands covering their eyes. As they walked through the front door , Davs saw he wasn't going to fit with both of them in his arms and put them down to let them walk through the door. He stepped through the door and everything went black.

Lincoln turned around too see Lana standing over an unconscious davs.

"What the hell Lana?" Lincoln asked as he panicked

"Don't worry Lincoln I told her to do it." He heard a sister pipe up. It was Lori coming down the stairs.

"Luna had radio in earlier explaining your situation. We don't trust outsiders, especially men" She spat the last part.

"What are you going to do to him?" Lincoln asked as he watched Luan drag his body away

"What we do to all outsiders." She smiled in very creep and unnerving way. Lincoln somehow felt this was connected to the bucket of reproductive organs he found in the basement.

"And what about his siblings?"

"Well keep them , raise them and treat them like one of us" She said casually. Lincoln just started at her. She caught him staring "What I'm not a monster" she scoffed as she walked up stairs.

Davs awoke strapped to a table in a very dark room. He look around to see there multiple knifes and sickles that lined that wall.

"meh, Mediocre at best" he said to himself

"What!?" a voice said slightly angered

"Lisa!"

"What ? he insulted my work"

"Were supposed to be anonymous and seductive" he heard a voice snap

"Ladies!" he heard a third voice call "so help me god if we have to stop because of your bickering I will kick you both out of this house. Lisa go upstairs, well come get you when it is time." He heard a string of profanities and footsteps on creaky stairs , then a door open and close.

"Umm you guys are really good at being anonymous but not so sure on the seductive part." Davs said he said looking around the room one more time before looking at himself. He blushed furiously as he realized why there was draft. He was strapped to a table naked. 'what type of sacred cult ritual is this?' he thought as he began to struggle against straps that held him down.

"Don't worry , you'll be out soon enough" he heard the third voice say . This time her voice was smoother, and as much as he would refuse to admit it he was actually a little turned on. Just then two women stepped forward from the shadows. The was a tall blonde wearing blue lingerie with knee high stockings. The second girl had brown shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She had yellow Lingerie with knee high stockings. Needless to say Davs was hard a rock.

"Ahh now we can begin" the one in blue claps happily as she walks towards wall of knifes and selects the blood stained one that seemed to be use the most.

"Heh, uhhh what with the knife?" Davs asked slightly nervous

"Were just going to castrate you and toss back into the waste land" the one in yellow in yellow said

"WHAT?" he yelled

He got no response as the one in yellow grabbed a firm hold of his manhood and the one in blue came over knife in hand.

"WAIT!" he called out in one last attempt to plea for his theoretical children. "what if I work for you guys?" This seemed to grab the blue one's attention.

"what would you do?" she asked

"I could like do the more riskier missions and some of the less desirable jobs around the compound?" he said. She was nodding her head. She backed up and set the knife down and called the other over. Davs let out a huge sigh of relief. He turned his attention to the two talking a bit away from him. The one in blue said something and the one in yellow had a huge smile on her face and nodded. Then they came back over.

"Okay we have a deal. You will do the less desirable jobs and go on the more dangerous runs and you will please us"

"cool so if you guys could jus- , Wait a minute what do you mean please you!?" He panicked once more growing red.

"You'll find out soon enough" the one in yellow said. "I'm Luan, nice to meat you" She said laughing a bit. Davs picking up on the pun laughed a little bit too. The room tension in the room was definitely lighter.

"Hey can you unstrap me?" Davs asked Luan

"Huh? Oh sure" she released the straps on his legs and on his arms. He sat up rubbing his wrists

"That's better. So why'd you guys start castrating … well guys?" as soon as he said that he know he just opened a wounded that was almost healed. Luan got a depressed look on her face and turned away. Davs got the message that she didin't want to talk about it now so he dropped it and tried to change the subject "Oh sorry, Uh…. How long have you guys been in this house?"

"We been here for 20 years. Lori was the one in the blue Lingerie, She was the first of us. Then Leni was born, after her was Luna who you met with Lincoln and Lynn, Then there's yours truly , after me is Lynn. Then there's a gap 2 year gap and Lincoln came, then a 4 year gap came along with Lucy, after her is Lana and Lola. There twins and there was another 2 year gap then Lisa came. And finally Lily the youngest."

"Wow, you guys got a big family. it was me ,my older brother and my younger brother and sister. How do you guys manage in such a huge family?"

"Its not as hard as some people might think. We all love each other and even though sometimes we fight we always make up. Were there for each other, and personally I'm thankful for that." She said. Lori came back holding his clothes.

"Here you go. You can sleep with who ever chooses you first" she said. Davs pulls up his pants 'what the fuck did I get my self into' he thought as he followed the women up the stairs. He came into a kitchen and saw a 8 year old wearing an unbelievably sparkly princess outfit.

"Why isn't he dead?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice but mainly anger.

"I made a deal" he spoke up ,chest beaming. He was proud of his negotiating skills and nothing could bring him down.

"Shut it fuckface. I wasn't talking to you" She spat

"well damn, passive aggressive little sh-"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" she roared as she walked over to him and gave him a swift kick to the dick. He grunted , grabbed his crotch, and fell over writhing in agony.

"Now," she turned to her sister after kicking davs one more time for good measure "Why is he still alive?"

Lori shrugged "He made a enticing offer"

"Which was?"

"He would serve us ,no questions asked in exchange for his life" Luan spoke up. The one in pink seemed to think this over. She nodded and left, while Davs was still rolled on the floor trying to ignore the nausea effect from being kicked in the crotch.

"Oww. Another sister?" he said as he got into a sitting position,still not ready to move.

"Yep" Lori said giggling. Davs sighed "You all must have gotten a real _kick_ out of that". Luan broke out in laughter and Lori couldn't help as a little laugh slipped through. Hell even davs cracked a smile as he stood up.

"How long was I down there anyways?" he said stretching.

"6 months" Luan said causally making her leave. Davs eyes bulged

"6 MONTHS?" He panicked

Lori stifled a laugh as Davs began to rant about his siblings "Relax , Its only been a couple of hours". She could hear him calm down, but she sensed he was still on edge.

"Where are my siblings?" he asked slightly worried.

"There upstairs in Lisa's room. But first" she walked to a phone and spoke and her voice rang throughout the house. "Age of consent meeting in the tailor's room" she hung up the phone and motioned for him to follow her. He did and soon found himself hiding in a closet. Lori wanted to surprise her sisters with a new addition to their "tools". In the room he could see Luna , Lynn, Luan, and blonde, Lori and Lincoln.

"- and that brings us to our main announcement. We will have a new toy girls" they all squealed and Lincoln just thought it best to bail. He didn't really needed to see his sisters 'toys' as he stood to leave. Lori walked over to the closet and opened it. Davs popped out waving his hands "jazz hands" he said. Lori face palmed and walked back over to the podium.

"He is our new tool, You can use him for a job you don't want to do at least twice a month. If I deem a mission to dangerous he will substitute. You can request his services as many times as you want. Oh and girls-" they all tore the gaze from the brown skinned man. "Don't break him". Davs gulped and looked around nervously at the 4 who were eying him and judging. He gulped, he thought this would be fun, but upon looking into the eyes of these women he was deeply regretting his decision. He raised his hand timidly , unsure of how these meeting worked. "Yes?" Lori replied

"uh, can I see my younger brother and sister now?" he said desperate to get away from the women's intensely burning gaze.

"Yes. Go out make a right and Lisa room is the first room to the right past the stairs." He nodded and did his best to avoid the laser gaze of the women as their eyes followed him to the door. He slipped out and let out a heavy breathe. _jeez_ he thought _that was scary._

He made his way to the designated room he had been directed before someone caught his shoulder. He turned to see Lincoln. He smiled "Hey dude, whatsup?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED DOWN THERE!?" He almost screamed but he kept his voice to a minimum.

"well I woke up in this dank torture chamber ,naked, where sickles and Knifes lined the wall. And then Lori and Luan stepped out of the shadows wearing some yellow and blue lingerie. So I'm thinking oh shit, This is some type of kinky bondage shit, No, not the case what so ever. I was actually down there to get castrated. But in the heat of the moment I struck up a deal. Now I guess I'm like your sisters sex toy?" he said scratching the back of his head.

Lincoln didn't know whether to be angry at Davs , or apologize for his sisters actions. "Well Im glad they didn't castrate you" he said. Davs looked at him funny and he realized the way it came out. He put his hands up infront of him as he waved them frantically, "No, no, no, not like that" Davs just laughed as he continued to Lisa room. He opened it to see his brother and sister playing with bleach and rubbing alcohol. He rushed at them as he snatched the chemicals from them. "Were not making chloroform guys. I should have never taught you that" he sighed as saw the six year old sitting at a desk scribbling something down ina notebook as she looked into the microscope. Davs peeked over at the drawing and panicked "WOAH! That's not safe to have in this house! Why do you even have a sample?No how do you even have a sample?"

"Wait was agent orange?" asked a confused Lincoln

"A very deadly chemical weapon" Lisa answered

"what's is made of?" he asked

"Dude the answer will make your head spin" Davs answered

"Try me"

"its 1:1 mixture of two phenoxyl herbicides"

"that wasn't that bad-"

"He wasn't finished yet" Lisa spoke up

"the first herbicide is 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid and the second is 2,4,5-trichlorophenoxyacetic acid."

"Ow" Lincoln said barely able to keep up

"Damn right ow" Davs mumbled. Lisa was intrigued enough with the new comer. He seemed smarter than he let on. She could probe him later, for now she had to focus.

"If you here to get your offspring take them, there interfering and I had to give them something to occupy themselves." She waved them off.

"Well that doesn't mean give them the chemicals to make chloroform" Davs sighed and scooped up his siblings and carried them down stairs. He sighed as he looked for his outside things. He found them on the couch and slipped on his mask.

"Hey Lincoln I'm going out to the camper could you watch my 'offspring'" he made quotation marks in the air.

"sure" Lincoln said as he sat down picking up a stray comic as he half watched the kids. They played with themselves together. _Just like the twins, only there not polar opposites_. He shook his head and smiled. Then he heard Lynn

"Where is he?"

"He went outside to his camper"

"You let him go outside to his car?! What if he leaves?!" She began to panic.

"I don't think he would leave his siblings here" he pointed out the two toddlers playing.

"Still I'm not taking any chances!" she said as she grabbed her mask and her m16, Lincoln sighed

" Lynn aren't you going a little overboard?"

He shook his head as he got no response , but a door slamming.

 _Man I really hope That guy can handle this family_ he thought as he went back to his comic.

 **SO WHADAYA THINK? I'm still trying to come up with like a plot, this stuff is just filler. I'm open to Ideas; ASLO Next chapter will feature a lemon! Anyway happy holidays. And don't worry the next chapter will be mainly from Lincoln's perspective. Any I need a way to work Ronnie Ann back into the story, any ideas?**

 **THExPOTxHEAD- over &out **


	5. write

BRUH I don't know how you guys beared this or why it even was liked. it was so cringy, maybe because I wrote it. However it goes im doing a rewrite.


	6. REWRITE

BRUH I don't know how you guys beared this or why it even was liked. it was so cringy, maybe because I wrote it. However it goes im doing a rewrite.


End file.
